The Secret Princess
by Tsukiko Reika
Summary: Sakura telah mendapat izin untuk tinggal bersama neneknya, bersekolah di sekolah biasa, dan hidup normal dengan syarat menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai putri. Namun, bagaimana jika di hari pertama ia bersekolah ada yang berkata akan membunuhnya?
1. Prolog

***Prolog***

* * *

Di negeri ini…

-

Seorang pewaris tunggal…

-

Yang akan menjadi penguasa berikutnya…

-

Memilih jalan yang berbeda…

-

-

_…Sakura…_

-

-

Itulah namanya…

-

Seorang putri yang menentang takdirnya…

-

-

_"Kaa-san, Tou-san"_

-

_"Akulah yang akan menentukan jalan hidupku"_

-

-

Surat perpisahan diletakkan..

-

Di atas meja yang berukiran emas

-

Dengan cap bunga sakura..

-

seperti namanya..

-

-

malam berganti pagi

-

Orang-orang mulai menyadari hilangnya sang putri

-

Seorang wanita separuh baya membaca surat itu

-

air mata tak keluar dari matanya

-

seakan ia telah mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan terjadi

-

_"Sudah kuduga sebelumnya,_

_-_

_cepat atau lambat,_

_-_

_anak itu pasti akan melakukannya"_

* * *

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 1 Izin

**The Secret Princess**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi yang cerah membangunkan gadis berambut merah muda itu dari tidurnya.

Saat membuka matanya gadis itu merasa asing dengan kamar barunya.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Pukul 01.00 pagi

TOK! TOK! TOK! "Iya, tunggu sebentar" teriak seorang wanita dari dalam rumah itu. "Yaampun, pagi-pagi buta begini, ada saja yang masih datang berkunjung!" batin wanita itu..

Setelah beberapa menit, pintupun terbuka. "Tsunade-obaachan" teriak gadis berambut merah muda itu seraya memeluk neneknya yang masih terkejut melihat kedatangan cucunya itu. "Sakura-chan, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Ah, sudahlah, ayo masuk dulu." Sahut Tsunade yang masih tak dapat percaya.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan,, mengapa kau bisa berada disini, pagi-pagi buta begini?" Tanya Tsunade. "Mmm.. singkatnya aku kabur dari rumah." Jawab gadis itu santai seraya mengembangkan senyumnya. Tsunade membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Aku kabur dari rumah karena aku ingin memiliki kehidupan seperti orang biasa, aku mau bersekolah di tempat biasa, dan menjalani hari-hariku seperti remaja lainnya. Aku sudah sering memintanya kepada okaa-san dan otou-san, tapi mereka tak pernah mengizinkannya." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar sambil menunduk, memandang kakinya. Awalnya ia mengira Tsunade akan melarangnya melakukan niatnya itu. Namun, Tsunade hanya berkata, "Ya sudahlah, hari masih pagi, kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah di kamar yang berada di loteng. Mungkin bukan kamar yang besar, tetapi bersih, kok." Sakura mengangguk dan segera berlari keatas. Sesampainya disana, ia segera merebahkan badannya di atas kasur dan terlelap.

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

Saat aku membuka mata emerald ku, aku dapat melihat sekelilingku yang diterangi cahaya. Ini memang kamar yang kecil, tapi tidak buruk. Menurutku ini cukuk nyaman. Jendela yang besar membuat cahaya matahari menyinari seluruh kamar ini.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, kemarin Obaa-chan belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa ia mengizinkanku atau tidak. Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga, karena kecerobohanku, aku tersandung sehingga terjatuh dari tangga, membuat suara yang sangat gaduh. Saat kubuka mataku, aku dapat melihat Obaa-chan yang sedang menatapku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sakura-chan! Kau ini sungguh ceroboh, ya? Apa cerobohmu itu tak dapat diubah?" Tanya Tsunade-obaachan hampir berteriak. Aku hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman khasku pada nenek.

Ya, beginilah sikapku, kenapa dikatakan bahwa aku tidak seperti putri-putri lainnya, adalah karena ini, aku ini sangat ceroboh, aku juga tidak dapat di katakana feminim, aku sangat jarang menangis. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku suka dengan diriku.

Selain itu, yang membedakan putri negara ku dengan negara lainnya adalah kekuatan yang aku miliki, Obaa-chan pernah berkata bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan lebih jika di bandingkan dengan orang lain, dan jika aku marah akan timbul lambang bunga Sakura di dahiku ini.

"Sakura-chan, ini makananmu. Sampai kapan kau mau melamun terus." Suara Tsunade-obaa-chan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menyeruput sup yang disediakan oleh Obaa-chan, saat secara tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Aku mendengar Obaa-chan berlari kearah pintu. Kemudian membuka pintu itu. Setelahnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Seusai makan, aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Aku penasaran siapakah tamu itu hingga Obaa-chan meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu lama. Saat aku mengintip ruang tamu, sekujur tubuhku nagaikan membatu..

**_End Sakura's POV_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Normal's POV_**

Kriekk!! Orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu segera melihat kearah sumber suara. Tiba-tiba saja Tsunade tersenyum "Masuklah Sakura, apa kau tidak mau bertemu mereka?" tanyanya. "Tenanglah kami tidak akan marah padamu, kok." Sambung wanita berambut merah yang duduk di sebelah Tsunade. "O..okaa-san, bagaimana okaa-san tahu kalu Sakura ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk. Wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Karena aku adalah okaa-san mu."

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, sepertinyan kau memang sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusanmu ya? Okaa-san dan Otou-san tidak akan menghalangi niatmu lagi." Wanita itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksdu okaa-san, aku boleh tinggal disini?"

"ya"

"Aku akan bersekolah di sekolah biasa?"

"Mmm.. ya tapi sekolahmu sudah Okaa-san pilihkan, itu bukan sekolah khusus, tapi

sekolah yang elit juga"

"Benarkah??"

"ya, tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Syarat??"

"ya, kau harus menyembunyikan identitasmu di sekolah itu. Tak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya."

"Iya"

"Dan satu lagi. Jika kau terlibat masalah. Apapun itu, kau harus segera keluar. Besok kau sudah dapat mulai masuk ke sekolah barumu itu"

"Iya, arigato gozaimasu. Aku sangat sayang Okaa-san".

* * *

**-TBC-**

Arigato gozaimasu!

terima kasih karena sudah baca fanfic ini.

Gomen! Gomenasai!

Maaf jika fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan.

ini fanfic pertamaku..

munkin ceritanya masih belum jelas dan masih belum seru..

Tapi tolong baca hingga chapter akhir ya??

Tolong di review juga..

Thx..


	3. Chapter 2 MEMBUNUH?

**The Secret Princess**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Kring!! Kring!!_

"Hmm..."

"Sakura-chan, ayo bangun. Apa kau mau terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah?" teriakkan wanita berambut kuning itu membangunkanku.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang masih terasa sangat berat. Dengan tanganku ku matikan jam weker yang terus berbunyi itu.

Aku melihat jam itu, aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata emeraldku untuk meyakinkan apa yang sedang kulihat.

"Pukul 07.40" bisikku pelan. Seketika aku sadar bahwa aku akan telat jika tidak segera bangun.

Dengan segera aku berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamarku, setelahnya aku berlari menuruni tangga dengan suara yang ribut.

"yaampun Sakura-chan, pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik" teguran Obaa-chan tak ku hiraukan. Aku segera memakan sarapan yang berupa roti itu dengan cepat.

"Tsunade-obaachan, Sakura pergi dulu ya??" teriakku seraya membuka pintu.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, berharap tidak akan telat.

"Untunglah kemarin aku sudah menghafal jalanan di sekitar sini. Sehingga aku tidak akan tersesat." Kataku dalam hati.

"Ah! Itu dia sekolahnya. Mmm..sepertinya ini halaman belakang sekolah itu." Aku berhenti didepan pagar yang mengelilingi sekolah.

Pagar itu tak terlalu tinggi, paling hanya 30 cm di atas tinggiku. Aku memandang sekelilingku, tak ada orang yang melintasi jalan ini.

Aku kembali melihat pagar itu seraya tersenyum jahil. "Bukankah ini lebih cepat, dari pada aku harus berputar?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Dengan sigap aku memanjat pagar itu, sesampainya diatas pagar, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku melompat ke halaman sekolah itu.

Sebelum mendarat, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca buku tepat berada di bawahku,

tanpa sempat memperingatinya aku menginjak kepalanya dengan satu kaki dan HAP! Aku mendarat dengan selamat dalam posisi berdiri dengan kedua kakiku seraya membelakangi pemuda tadi. Aku segera berputar 90o dan membungkuk dihadapannya, "Gomen! Gomenasai! Aku tak sengaja." kataku dengan penuh penyesalan.

Ting tong! Bel telah berbunyi, secara reflek aku berbalik melihat sumber suara itu.

Sebelum berlari kembali, aku membungkuk kembali,"Permisi!". Akupun berlari meninggalkannya, aku tak sempat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

_**End Sakura's POV**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Normal' s POV**_

"Jadi, dia ya orang yang dimaksud. Aku telah menemukanmu." Bisik pemuda yang ditinggalkan Sakura taadi seraya menyeringai.

* * *

**Di dalam kelas......**

"Baiklah! Sebelumnya, saya ingin memperkenlkan seorang murid baru di kelas kalian!" kata guru itu.

Tiba-tiba, kelas menjadi ribut oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar tentang anak baru itu.

"Hei kalian tenanglah! Jika ribut seperti ini, aku tak bisa memperkenalkan anak baru ini." Teriakkan guru itu membuat seluruh murid-muridnya terdiam.

"Ehm.. Baiklah.. silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu.."

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

Saat Kakashi-sensei memanggilku, aku memasuki ruangan. Pandangan semua murid tertuju padaku.

"Baiklah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kakashi-sensei, aku mengangguk pelan. "Namaku Sakura" perkenalanku singkat.

Aku dapat melihat Kakashi-sensei yang menatapku seakan menunggu perkataanku yang selanjutnya.

Dengan ragu aku berkata, "sekian perkenalan dariku.". Kali ini Kakashi-sensei dan seluruh kelas tercengang.

"Apa itu saja perkenalan darimu?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei akhirnya. Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apa margamu, Nak?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku terkejut, "_aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan nama untuk margaku, tak mungkin aku memberi tahu margaku yang sebenarnya, kan?_**!**" teriakku dalam hati. "Haruka" jawabku, entah dari mana nama itu bisa terlontar dari mulutku. "Tapi, kalian cukup memanggilku Sakura saja." Lanjutku.

"Baiklah kau duduk di bangku yang kosong itu" kata Kakashi-sensei seraya menunjuknya. "iya" jawabku pelan.

Aku berjalan diantara meja-meja yang berada di sebelah kiri dan kananku. Tepat satu meja didepan mejaku, seorang pemuda berambut indigo membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat semua orang yang menengarnya merinding, "**SAKURA HARUNO, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!**"

Glek! Aku seakan membeku ditempat itu, dapat kulihat pemuda itu tetap menatap papan tulis dengan ekspresi yang datar.

_Dari mana ia tahu namaku dan kenapa ia mau membunuhku, sejuta pertanyaan terlintas dibenakku..._

"SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning telah menyadarkanku.

"Naruto?" tanyaku tak percaya. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

Aku segera mendudukki bangkuku yang rupanya bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Naruto.

"Naruto, kau bersekolah disini?"

"Yup! Begitulah! Aku tak menyangka bahwa murid baru itu adalah kau, Sakura"

"Aku juga tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini."

Naruto adalah satu-satunya sahabatku sejak kecil. Karena aku selalu tinggal di istana, aku tidak memiliki teman.

Naruto yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan sering berkunjung ke tempatku.

Terlebih lagi okaa-san dan otou-san Naruto adalah sahabat okaa-san dan otou-san ku sehingga hubungan aku dengan Narutopun dapat terbilang dekat.

"O, iya.. Karena Sakura adalah murid baru, siapa yang bersedia mengan.." ucapan Kakashi-sensei terhenti saat pemuda berambut indigo di hadapanku menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya berkeliling, sensei." Katanya.

* * *

**OH TIDAK!!! Dia kan yang tadi berkata akan membunuhku……..**

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca fanfic ini!!!**

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah me-review ( Rei membalas reviewnya di private messages )**

**Maaf sebesar-besarnya jika fanfic ini tak sesuai dengan harapan kalian..**

**Tolong di review ya dan tolong di baca sampai chapter terakhir???  
**

**Rei akan berusaha membuatnya sebaik mungkin..**

**Thx..  
**


	4. Chapter 3 mengapa?

**The Secret Princess**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Maaf!" teriakku,

"ya, ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Dia tidak perlu mengantarku berkeliling, sensei!" kataku seraya menunjuk pemuda yang berada dihadapanku itu.

"Mmm.. maksudmu Sasuke?"

"I..iya.. Jika itu namanya.'

"Tapi, sudah menjadi kewajiban setiap ketua kelas untuk mengantar siswa baru berkeliling." Jelas kakashi-sensei

"Aku dapat berkeliling sendiri, kok, sensei"

"Bagaimanapun juga peraturan harus dilaksanakan, Sakura! Kau mengerti?"

"Iya, sensei." Jawabku tertunduk.

"Jadi, namanya Sasuke, ya?" batinku. "Ngg.. ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kau tak mau berkeliling dengan, Teme?" Tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk pemuda berambut indigo itu.

"Ti…tidak..tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawabku gugup. Aku tak mau Naruto mengetahui ini, jika ia tahu, aku takut ia akan memberitahukan okaa-san ku, Jika itu terjadi, aku harus menjalani kembali kehidupanku yang membosankan di istana.

"Ya sudahlah kalu kau tak mau cerita.' Sahut Naruto seraya mengembangkan senyumnya. Aku hanya dapat membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman kecut. Entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaanku tidak nyaman.

* * *

**Ting! Tong!** **Bel istirahat berbunyi..**

Deg! Deg! Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Aku belum pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kenapa ia ingin membunuhku? Aku tak tahu apa salahku, bahkan aku yakin tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum hari ini.

"Naruto, kau mau ikut kami, tidak?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Kemana, Kiba?"

"Seperti biasa, bermain basket."

"IYA, AKU IKUT!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat telingaku berdenging.

"Sakura, kalau kau perlu sesuatu katakan padaku saja! Aku akan membantumu." Kata Naruto padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

Saat Naruto keluar kelas, tiba-tiba cahaya di hadapanku terhalang oleh sesuatu, aku mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

Aku dapat melihat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dengan jelas sekarang. Mata onyxnya yang tajam menatapku dingin. "Ayo! Ikut denganku." Perintahnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku mengikutinya. Sepanjang jalan, aku mengikutinya dari belakang, penjelasannyapun tak ku hiraukan.

Aku tak berani mengajaknya berbicara meskipun aku sudah tak tahan dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Ingin rasanya segera untuk segera kabur darinya.

* * *

Ia berjalan menuju ruang olahraga, rupanya itu adalah ruang olahraga tertutup, ruangan yang sangat besar, juga gelap.

Saat kuhendak keluar dari ruangan ini, tiba-tiba saja ia menutup pintu itu. Perasaanku semakin tidak nyaman, rasa ketakutan membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku, aku terus berjalan mundur untuk menjaga jarak antara aku dengannya. Mata onyxnya seakan bercahaya di tempat yang redup itu.

Aku terus mundur hingga punggungku menyentuh dinding ruang olahraga itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus kabur dariku, Sakura Haruno?" kata Sasuke dengan datar,

"atau maksudku, TUAN PUTRI SAKURA."

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Ia..ia tahu identitasku.

Tangannya mendekati leherku, dengan cepat ia mencengkram leherku.

Cengkramannya semakin lama semakin kuat, aku meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya itu.

Namun, tenaganya sangatlah kuat, semua usahaku itu terlihat tak ada artinya. Akhirnya, akupun pasrah menerima nasibku, tubuhku terasa lemas, cengkramannya yang kuat tidak hanya membuat leherku sakit, tetapi juga membuatku tak dapat bernapas..

Sebelum aku pingsan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"**Kukira, sekalipun kau mati. Kesalahanmu takkan dapat kumaafkan**."

Setelah mendengar perkataannya itu, penglihatanku mulai memudar dan semuanya menjadi gelap

_**End Sakura's POV**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Normal' s POV**_

Pemuda itu terus mencengkram leher gadis itu dengan kuatnya. Saat gadis itu telah memejamkan matanya, terlihat seberkas cahaya berwarna merah muda di dahinya.

Lambang bunga Sakura terlihat di dahinya, sinar yang dipancarkannya menyilaukan mata Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya didorong oleh cahaya itu untuk menjauhi Sakura.

"Jadi, ini, ya, penyebab musnahnya klan ku." Bisik Sasuke. Ia berhenti melakukan niatnya itu, lalu ia berlari keluar dari ruang olahraga itu dengan meninggalkan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tak lama setelahnya, ada yang memasukki lapangan olahraga.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak orang itu.

Dengan sigap ia membawa Sakura ke ruang UKS.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

Aku mebuka kedua mataku, penglihatanku yang samar-samar sudah mulai menjadi jelas kembali.

Dapat kulihat seorang pemuda bermata biru memandangku cemas. Aku berusaha bangun dari kasur itu.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Naruto.. aku baik-baik saja, kok." Kataku seraya tersenyum.

"Mmm.. kau baru saja pingsan dilapangan olahraga. Apa benar, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kembali dengan tatapan curiga.

"Iya.. tadi aku hanya ketiduran saja." Entah dari mana, kebohongan itu terlontar dari mulutku.

"Ooo.. begitu." Tak dapat kupercaya, Naruto bisa mempercayai kebohongan aneh itu.

"aku tadi kebetulan masuk ke lapangan olahraga untuk mengambil bola basket, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku melihatmu tak sadarkan diri dilapangan itu." Jelas Naruto yang seakan tahu apa yang akan kutanyakan padanya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" ajakku.

"Yo.. Arigato Shizune-san" kata Naruto kepada dokter UKS itu.

* * *

**Di kelas…**

"Naruto, kau tidak jadi bermain basket dengan teman-temanmu itu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak bersemangat." Jawabnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Saat aku menatap ke arah papan tulis, dapat kulihat seorang gadis berambut kuning menghampiriku dengan kedua temannya yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Naruto, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat yang di cepol dua.

"Yup, dia sahabatku." Jawab Naruto seraya mengembangkan senyumnya.

"O..iya, namamu Sakura, kan? Namaku Ino. Salam kenal." Gadis beramput kuning itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tersenyum.

"Salam kenal." Akupun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yang rambutnya di cepol itu bernama Tenten, dan yang bermata Lavender itu, Hinata." Ino memperkenalkan teman-temannya itu.

"Salam kenal." Sahut kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"salam kenal juga." Sahutku.

Aku senang sekali, karena ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan teman selain Naruto.

* * *

**Saat pulang sekolah…**

Aku pulang bersama Naruto yang secara kebetulan rumahnya tak jauh dari rumah Tsunade-obaachan.

Sebelum pulang, aku meminta Naruto menemaniku berkeliling sekali lagi.

Walaupun aku sudah diajak berkeliling oleh pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan penjelas darinya. "Ya, itu jelas saja, sepanjang perjalanan yang kurasakan hanya ketakutan yang luar biasa." Batinku "Terlebih lagi…" aku meraba leherku, aku menjadi merinding saat mengingat kejadian tadi, kukira, aku akan mati saat itu juga.

* * *

"Naruto, terima kasih, ya. Sudah mau mengantarku." Kataku padanya. "Apa kau tak mampir dahulu?"

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku sudah berjanji pada Okaa-san ku, kalau hari ini aku akan membantunya." Jawabnya seraya berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

* * *

"Tadaima" teriakku.

Aku segera berlari menuju kamarku yang berada di atas.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku merebahkan badanku diatas kasur yang nyaman itu dan aku mulai terhanyut kedalam pikiranku.

"Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh…

_'Kukira, sekalipun kau mati. Kesalahanmu takkan dapat kumaafkan.'._

Kesalahan? Apa maksudnya? Kesalahan apa yang telah aku perbuat padanya?" batinku.

"AKH!! Sudah lupakan saja!" kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Namun, kata-kata pemuda bernama Sasuke itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benakku.

"Apa sebenarnya kesalahanku itu hingga ia mau membunuhku?"batinku lagi.

"Eh.. Tunggu sebentar.." tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu..

**"SIAPA PEMUDA YANG KUINJAK KEPALANYA TADI???"**

**

* * *

**

**-TBC-**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini dan untuk yang sudah me-reviewnya..**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika fanfic ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian..**

**tentang kenapa Sasu ingin membunuh Saku akan di jelaskan lebih terperinci di chapter depan..**

**Rei akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, dalam menulis cerita maupun dalam kecepatan meng-update..**

**Semua review akan Rei bales ke private messages..**

**Yang chapter ini tolong di review juga, ya..  
**

**Tolong baca sampai chapter akhir, ya..  
**

**Thx..  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Rahasia 13 tahun yang lalu

**The Secret Princess**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Sakura's POV**_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan hal itu. "Meskipun aku sudah meminta maaf padanya, entah kenapa aku masih merasa sangat bersalah. Kurasa sebaiknya besok aku mencari pemuda itu dan meminta maaf padanya sekali lagi." Pikirku. "Tapi.. aku .. tidak melihat wajahnya.. bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya?"

"SAKURA-CHAN! Ada temanmu, nih! Dia mau mengajakmu berkeliling" Teriak Obaa-chan yang menyadarkanku dari pikiranku.

"Siapa ya? Seingatku, tak ada yang mengatakan akan mengajakku berkeliling. Ah sudahlah, setidaknya ini dapat mengalihkanku dari pikiran." Batinku.

Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga kamarku, karena tak berhati-hati aku tersandung sesuatu sehingga aku terjatuh dari tangga. "Sakura-chan, sudah aku katakan berhati-hatilah saat menuruni tangga." Teriak obaa-chanku dari dapur.

"Yaampun, Sakura, kecerobohanmu sama sekali tak berkurang, ya, sejak dulu.." kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning seraya menahan tawa.

"Diamlah Naruto!" kataku seraya menatapnya tajam kepadanya dengan mata emeraldku.

"Iya, iya.. Maaf, Sakura-chan. Kau lucu, sih." Katanya kembali.

"Jadi, kau yang akan mengantarku berkeliling, ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Yup." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"Bukankah tadi kau berkata kau akan membantu okaa-sanmu?"

"Tadinya sih begitu. Tapi entah kenapa okaa-san berubah pikiran dan menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu berkeliling."

"Hah" aku menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah.. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak pergi berdua dengan Naruto" kataku seraya mengembangkan senyumku.

"Mmm.. Kata siapa kita hanya pergi berdua?" sahutnya polos. "kita akan pergi bertiga dengan Teme."

"Teme?" tanyaku yang semakin tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, Sasuke."

Perkataan terakhirnya membuatku sangat terkejut.

Mataku terbelalak saat mendengarnya, tubuhkupun bergetar, dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajahku yang sedikit memucat.

Sekarang dapat kulihat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sedang bersandar di pintu masuk dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya.

Ia menyeringai saat melihat wajahku yang ketakutan.

"Na..Naruto.."

"ya?"

"Aku tak jadi ikut, ya?" kataku seraya berdiri dan hendak menaikki tangga kembali.

"EITS! Tidak boleh. Aku tak ingin mendengar kata tidak." Jawab Naruto dengan tegas seraya menarikku.

"Tsunade-obaachan, Kami pergi dulu, ya!" teriak Naruto yang membuat telingaku berdenging.

* * *

"Hei, Naruto." bisikku

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau ajak orang itu?" bisikku seraya menunjuk Sasuke.

"Maksudmu Teme?"

"Iya." Bisikku kembali.

"Ooo.. tadi secara kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya di jalan. Saat aku berkata akan menemanimu berkeliling, dengan antusias dia berkata ingin ikut." Jawab Naruto sekeras-kerasnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Ingin rasanya aku menghajar Naruto saat ini juga, sayangnya tempat ini terlalu ramai sehingga aku harus mengurungkan niatku.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Aku akan segera mengajakmu berkeliling." Teriak Naruto dengan antusiasnya. Aku hanya tertunduk tak bersemangat.

_**End Sakura's POV**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**_Normal POV_**

"Ini rumah Hinata, dia itu berasal dari keluarga hyuuga, keluarga bangsawan yang sama seperti kita." Jelasnya kepada Sakura tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Mmm.. kalau begitu, kenapa aku tak pernah melihat Hinata sebelumnya, ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya kepada Naruto.

Sepertinya mereka berdua mulai melupakan kehadiran Sasuke. Wajar saja pemuda bermata onyx itu sedari tadi hanya diam seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Seperti Elang yang sedang memata-matai mangsanya.

"Itu sih wajar saja, Sakura. Setiap diadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga bangsawan lainnya, kaukan selalu kabur." Jawaban naruto itu dengan sukses mebuahkan memar dipipinya akibat tinju dari Sakura.

* * *

Ya begitulah Sakura, sejak kecil, setiap diadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga bangsawan lainnya, Sakura tak pernah hadir.

Mungkin itulah mengapa Sakura tidak memiliki teman kecuali Naruto yang sering berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya.

Pada awalnyapun Sakura juga selalu bersembunyi saat keluara Namikaze datang, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu iapun semakin berani menampakkan dirinya di depan keluarga Namikaze.

Sejak itulah ia bersahabat dengan Naruto.

* * *

**_Keesokan harinya di sekolah…_**

"Naruto, kau mau menemani aku sebentar, tidak?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah memohon.

"Boleh saja. Kemana?"

"Mencari seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura dengan polosnya

"Hah??" wajah Naruto menampakkan kebingungan.

"Ya, kemarin tanpa sengaja aku menginjak kepalanya, dan sekarang aku ingin meminta maaf padanya lagi." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Hahaha… Bagaimana bisa kau menginjak kepalanya? Aku jadi penasaran orang seperti apa yang kau injak itu. Tapi bagaimana kita mencarinya jika kau saja tak mengenalnya? Apa kau lihat wajahnya?" Naruto melontarkan pertanyaannya secara beruntun.

"tidak. Tapi mungkin kita dapat menemukannya di tempat kemarin aku menginjaknya."

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa menginjaknya?"

"Akan kujelaskan sambil berjalan mencarinya."

* * *

"Hahaha.. Ternyata Sakura sama sekali tidak berubah, ya? Sangat ceroboh. Hahaha.." lagi-lagi tinju Sakura mendarat dipipi Naruto.

"Ah, itu yang kau maksud ,ya Sakura." Tunjuk Naruto kepada pemuda yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon. "Sepertinya." Jawab Sakura agak ragu.

**_Sakura's POV_**

Perasaanku mulai tak nyaman. Sepertinya aku mengenal gaya rambut itu.

Saat ku sadar dari lamunanku, kulihat Naruto menghampiri pemuda itu dan.."TEME?" teriak Naruto.

Saat mendengar teriakkan Naruto itu, aku sadar bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah pemuda bermata onyx itu, Sasuke.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya!" teriakku dalam hati.

Dengan pelan-pelan aku berusaha menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Hei, Sakura, kau mau kemana? Katanya kau ingin meminta maaf." Teriak Naruto.

"Bagus. Si Naruto Bodoh itu benar-benar telah menghancurkan hidupku." Batinku kesal.

Dapat kulihat air muka Naruto sedikit berubah, mungkin dia dapat merasakan aura membunuhku saat ini.

Dengan berat hati, aku menghampiri mereka. "Sa..Sa..Sasuke." Kataku terbata-bata.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

"Ada apa?" katanya ketus.

"Apa kau yang kemari aku injak itu?" tanyaku dengan berhati-hati.

Tiba-tiba aku dapat melihat urat-urat yang timbul di kepalanya. Dapat kuartikan itu berarti memang dia.

"Gomen. Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku tak sengaja. Sungguh aku menyesal telah menginjakmu waktu itu." Sahutku seraya mebungkuk dihadapannya.

"A..apa itu yang membuatmu ingin.." aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengucapkan kata selanjutnya, " membunuhku?".

Wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi tersenyum sekarang dapat terlihat sangat terkejut.

" Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanyanya panik. Namun, aku tak menggubrisnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau bukan, a..apa kesalahanku itu? Apa dosaku padamu?" aku menjadi semakin bingung. Sasuke tidak menjawa pertanyaanku,

ia hanya menceritakan kisah 13 tahun lalu dengan tenang dan tak berekspresi, tetapi aku dapat melihat pancaran di matanya yang penuh dengan kebencian.

"Aku tak heran jika kau tidak mengetahui kisah ini…

* * *

Saat Tuan Putri Sakura berumur 3 tahun.

Klanku, Klan Uchiha yang saat itu merupakan musuh dari keluarga Haruno, berusaha mati-matian untuk membunuhmu agar klan kamilah yang akan menguasai negeri ini.

Kau adalah pewaris murni keturunan Haruno yang akan menjadi penguasa selanjutnya, penguasa yang memiliki kekuatan murni, jika kau tidak segera dibunuh kau akan menyulitkan klan kami untuk meguasai negeri ini.

Karenanya, selagi kau masih kecil dan belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu kami berencana untuk membunuhmu.

Namun, Raja telah mengetahui rencana kami, Otou-sanmu itu mengirim para prajuritnya untuk membantai semua klan kami hingga habis.

Aku yang saat itu masih berumur 3 tahun melihat semua itu. Melihat kaa-san dan otou-sanku dibunuh di depan mataku.

Aku takkan pernah dapat melupakan kejadian itu. Hanya aku dan Aniki kulah yang selamat.

Anikiku entah kenapa dapat memaafkan kalian, dia dapat melupakan segalanya, tapi tidak denganku, aku tak akan pernah dapat memaafkan kalian.

Walaupun dapat kulihat bahwa keluargamu menyesal akan tragedi itu dari perlakuan mereka padaku dan anikiku sekarang, aku tetap tak bisa memaafkan mereka.

Disaat aku menyaksikan tragedi itu di tengah malam dengan mataku sendiri, kau yang seharusnya mati ditangan klanku dengan damai terlelap di kamarmu.

Kaulah penyebab musnahnya klanku, SAKURA HARUNO."

* * *

Cerita Sasuke telah membuat aku dan Naruto tercengang.

Aku tak pernah tahu ada tragedi seperti itu. "Kenapa tak ada yang pernah menceritakan itu padaku?" batinku.

Aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicarapun tak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau bertanya apa dosamu, kan, Sakura Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

_**"DOSAMU ADALAH KEBERADAANMU DI DUNIA INI"**_

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Terima kasih..**

**Terima kasih banyak sudah mw membaca fanficku ini..**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika fanfic ini masih terdapat banyak kekurangan dan tak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian..**

**tolong direview juga, ya..**

**semua review akan di balas di private messages..**

**Maaf jika Sasuke nya terlalu kejam..  
**

**Thx.. ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 5awal

**The Secret Princess**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Sasuke, segera berlari meninggalkannya.

"Teme, kau ini jahat sekali sih!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke sebelum mengejar Sakura.

Naruto dapat melihat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar membelakanginya. Naruto dengan hati-hati menyentuh bahu Sakura, "Sakura?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ya? Ada apa, Naruto?" Sakura memandang Naruto seraya mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Hah? Ku kira kau akan menangis?" Tanya naruto dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha.. Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Aku bukanlah gadis cengeng yang akan menangis hanya karena hal itu." Jawab Sakura dengan santainya.

"Ah.. ada sesuatu yang kulupakan. Aku pergi dulu, ya!" sahut Sakura kembali seraya berlari meninggalkan naruto yang masih bingung dengan tindakkan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

**_Sepulang sekolah.._**

"Sasuke BODOH!" Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan saat melihat Sasuke hendak melintasi pintu gerbang.

Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil, segera berbalik dan menghampiri Sakura, ia mencengkram tangan Sakura dan menariknya agar mendekat.

"Apa kau ingin kubunuh, Sakura Haruno?" bisiknya seraya menyeringai.

"Ya!" jawab Sakura tegas seraya menatap dalam-dalam mata onyx milik Sasuke itu. Dalam pancaran matanya tak ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, matanya terbelalak. Namun, sedetik kemudian wajah kembali datar.

Ia menarik Sakura hingga sampai di bukit belakang sekolah yang sepi.

* * *

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mati, ya?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh bersandar di dahan pohon.

"Ya!" jawab Sakura kembali dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Akan ku lakukan dengan senang hati." Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke mengarahkan pisau itu tepat ke jantung Sakura.

Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya seakan ia sudah tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,

CRASH!!

Semburat merah darah mengaliri pisau itu,

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhku?" Tanya Sakura datar seraya menghapus noda darah di pipinya yang tergores pisau itu.

Sekarang pisau itu menancap di dahan pohon tempat Sakura bersandar tadi.

"Ugh.. A..AK..AKU TAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA" teriak Sasuke sraya mencekram kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah bertekad akan membunuhku" Tanya Sakura kembali dengan ekspresi datar seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ugh.. Apa kau pikir aku tahu kenapa? Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti." Teriak Sasuke kembali seraya mencabut pisau yang tertancap pada dahan pohon itu.

Sakura yang sedari tadi terduduk mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Sasuke, bukankah itu berarti kau belum kehilangan perasaanmu?

Kau tidak bisa membunuhku karena kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak terlibat mengenai tragedi 13 tahun lalu.

Kau tidak bisa membunuhku karena kau tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih pada kaa-san dan otou-sanku yang telah merawatmu.

Kau yang dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang yang sama dengan keluara kandungmu sendiri.

Kau yang selalu membohongi hatimu dengan berkata kau membenciku.

Kau yang menahan tenagamu saat hendak membunuhku di ruang olahraga itu.

Kau yang diam-diam memperhatikanku, yang tanpa kau sadari, kau memperhatikanku bukan karena hendak membunuhku, tetapi karena kau peduli padaku.

Apakah orang sepertimu dapat membunuhku?" kata Sakura datar dengan mata menerawang dan senyuman yang mengembang dibibirnya seraya mengarahkan pisau yang masih digenggam oleh Sasuke ke lehernya dengan posisi seperti akan menyayat lehernya sendiri.

Saat itu mata Sasuke terbelalak, Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena tatapan Sakura yang menerawang dan senyumannya yang bagi Sasuke sangat menakutkan itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan gadis ini?" batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Sakura, "Tidak." Jawabnya pada akhirnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sasuke.."

secara reflek Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura yang telah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

", ternyata kau itu lucu, ya." Kata Sakura polos seraya mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Ugh!" muka Sasuke semakin memerah.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN, KAU DIMANA?" Teriakan khas dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning terdengar oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

"NARUTO" teriak Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Wah, syukurlah, Sakura. Kukira kau akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

"Apa maksudmu itu?" tangan Sakura mengepal bagaikan telah bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Naruto dengan tinjunya.

"Dari pada itu, sepertinya kau dan Teme sudah berteman, ya?"

"Hn.. itu.." perkataan Sasuke terpotong.

"Sekarang Sasuke adalah pengawalku." Sakura yang memotong perkataan Sasuke seraya tersenyum berhasil membuat Naruto tercengang. Sedangkan wajah Sasuke menjadi merah padam, entah karena marah atau karena malu.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Nah.. karena kau sudah tidak berniat membunuhku, bagaimana jika kita menjadi teman saja?" Tawar Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"APA MAKSUDMU!" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah..

"Wah..wah.. diluar dugaan rupanya kau itu cepat naik darah, ya? Juga tidak jujur." Kata Sakura santai.

"KAU…" Wajah Sasuke menjadi merah kembali

"Wah.. Sasuke benar-benar lucu, ya?"

"KAU.." Wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat busuk.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau jadi pengawalku saja?"

"……..." Sasuke menahan amarahnya.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan kau jadi pengawalku."

"APA??? AKU TIDAK MENYETUJUINYA!"

"Tapi kau diam saja. Jadi, menurutku itu iya." Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Akh.. Sial.. Kenapa aku tak bisa membalas perkataannya.. Ada apa denganku ini." Batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?" Ancam Sakura dengan senyum mengerikannya.

"Ti..tidak.." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya karena terkejut.

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Ooo.. Begitu, ya." Sahut Naruto.

"Nah.. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya, Naruto, SASUKE-CHAN." Ledek Sakura seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"KUBUNUH KAU!!!!!!" Teriak Sasuke.

* * *

"Dobe, kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura pergi.

"Haha.. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menahan tawa. Sepertinya kau telah dipermainkan Sakura-chan ,ya, Teme?" kata Naruto seraya menahan tawanya.

"DIAM KAU, DOBE!"

"Kau jadi pemarah, ya, Teme?"

"Ugh!"

"Tadinya kukira ia akan menghampirimu dan membiarkanmu membunuhnya." Pembicaraan Naruto mulai terdengar serius.

"Hah" Sasuke menghela nafas, "Emang itu yang ia lakukan."

"Nng? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak membunuhnya?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku tak dapat melakukannya. Namun, itu tak benar-benar menghilangkan niatku hingga dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan mata menerawang dan senyuman yang membuatku bergidik melihatnya sehingga niatku untuk membunuhnya musnah." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ya, memang begitulah dia. haha.. Kau pasti akan dipermainkan olehnya." Tawa Naruto kembali.

* * *

"Tadaima." Teriak Sakura.

"Tsunade-obaachan, aku pergi dulu, ya." Lanjutnya.

"Hei, kamu mau kemana, Sakura-chan?" Tanya tsunade, tetapi Sakura sudah tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

**_DOK! DOK! DOK!_**

Pintu gerbangpun terbuka, "Permisi. Aku ingin bertemu Okaa-san dan Otou-san!" katanya seraya berlari memasukki istana.

"Eh?? Tuan putri??" kata penjaga gerbang itu dengan heran.

"OKAA-SAN, OTOU-SAN" teriak Sakura seraya berlari di sepanjang koridor istana, hingga di suatu ruangan.

**_SREKK_**

"Loh, Sakura-chan? Tumben kau datang kemari" Tanya Okaa-san Sakura yang sedang minum teh.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Okaa-san dan Otou-san!" Kata Sakura tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Jadi, apa tragedi mengenai klan uchiha 13 tahun lalu itu benar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, semua yang kau katakana itu benar." Jawab Ibu Sakura santai dengan tersenyum seraya meminum kembali tehnya.

Sakura dan ibunya sangatlah mirip baik penampilan maupun sifatnya yang terkadang terlalu santai itu.

"Jangan-jangan.. Okaa-san mengijinkanku bersekolah di sana agar aku bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk menghilangkan niatnya untuk membalas dendam itu, ya?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Ya, tepat sekali. Wah.. Sakura-chan sekarang pinter sekali, ya." Jawab Ibu Sakura seraya tersenyum kembali.

"Hah" Sakura menghela nafas. "Dasar! Okaa-san macam apa dia itu!" Batin Sakura.

"Bibi, ada yang mecari bibi di ruang tamu." Terdengar suara pemuda dari luar.

Suaranya langkah kakinya semakin terdengar mendekat.

_**SREKK!**_

Muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Itachi-kun?" Tanya ibu Sakura pada pemuda itu.

"Bibi dicari seseorang di ruang tamu!" kata pemuda itu seraya mengantar Ibu Sakura menemui tamunya itu.

"Otou-san, dia itu siapa sih?" Tanya Sakura saat merasa pemuda itu sudah menjauh.

"Dia itu Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha?? Apa dia itu Anikinya Sasuke?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa dia berada disini?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura-chan. Mereka kan memang tinggal di sini dari dulu. Masa kau lupa?"

**"****APA?? KENAPA AKU TAK PERNAH MENYADARINYA??" **batin Sakura.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan me-review fanfic saya ini..**

**Maaf sebesar-besarnya jika fanfic ini memiliki banyak kekurangan dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian..**

**Maaf jika Sasukenya jadi terlihat seperti itu..**

**Tolong di review, ya..**

**Thx..  
**


	7. Chapter 6 akhir dari sebuah kisah

**The Secret Princess**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**

* * *

  
**

"Otou-san, kenapa aku tak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan polos.

"Mmm.. itu wajar saja, kan?" Ayah Sakura meneguk tehnya, "Aku memang merahasiakan mereka darimu."

"Hah? Kenapa? Lagipula jika begitu, kenapa Otou-san memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Ya, karena tak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikannya darimu."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?" Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nantinya." Ayah Sakura menatap langit sore yang indah, "Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang Sakura! Sebentar lagi malam akan segera tiba."

"Baik, otou-san!" Sakura ikut memandang lagit sore itu hingga akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan otou-sannya itu.

Sakura berlari kembali di koridor istana.

Karena kurang berhati-hati ia tersandung sesuatu hingga hampir terjatuh jika tangannya tidak dicengkram oleh seseorang.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, tuan Putri?" Pemuda yang tadi di panggil Itachi itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"I..iya.. terima kasih telah menolongku." Ucap Sakura tergagap seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

Tanpa berbasa-basi dahulu pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakurapun segera berlari kembali menuju rumah Tsunade-obaachan yang tak jauh dari istana.

* * *

_**Keesokkan harinya...**_

"Sakura, selamat pagi!" Sapa Ino yang kebutalan berpapasan dengannya. "Pagi, Ino" balas Sakura.

Sakura menempati bangkunya, ia melihat bangku di sebelah kirinya yang masih kosong.

"Naruto belum datang, ya." Gumannya.

"Kau menuggu sahabatmu itu, ya?"

"Eh.." Sakura berbalik menghadap sumber suara tersebut.

"Sasuke.." Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya sehingga menghasilkan semburat merah kecil di wajah Sasuke, "Kukira kau selalu berada di bawah pohon itu setiap pelajaran belum dimulai?"

"Ya, memang begitu." Jawabnya, "tapi tidak hari ini"

"Kau mau menemaniku berkeliling? Aku bosan jika hanya sendirian."

"Hn"

"Aku anggap itu, iya." Sakura kembali tersenyum.

* * *

Mereka berdua berkeliling mengitari sekolah yang luas itu.

Saat mereka berdua sedang menuruni tangga, seorang pemuda bertubuh besar tak sengaja mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga Sakura terjatuh dari tangga, Sasuke berusaha menahan Sakura.

Namun, alhasil mereka berdua terjatuh di tangga itu.

Pemuda bertubuh besar itu tak menyadari kejadian itu sehingga ia terus melanjutkan perjalannanya.

"Ugh" Sasuke mengerang karena kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"I..iya.. tapi, bisakah kau menyingkir dari badanku?"

"Ah.. iya, gomen" Sakura berdiri dari posisinya tadi.

Saat itu mereka terjatuh dengan posisi, Sakura menindih tubuh Sasuke dengan posisi terduduk.

"Yaampun, orang itu keterlaluan sekali sih!" Kata Sasuke seraya menghadap Sakura yang saat itu tampak sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawab sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga akhirnya bel berbunyi.

Saat mereka berdua memasukki kelas, keadaan kelas telah ramai oleh siwa-siswa yang asyik berbincang-bincang.

Bangku disebelah Sakura masih tetap tak berubah sejak Sakura meninggalkannya tadi.

Dapat di pastikan hari ini Naruto tak masuk.

Raut wajah Sakura nampak agak kecewa.

Tentu saja, karena satu-satunya teman yang sering menemaninya saat istirahat hanyalah Naruto.

"Jangan kecewa begitu. Aku akan menemanimu, kok." Bisik Sasuke yang seakan menyadari apa yang Sakura sedang pikirkan.

* * *

"Sasuke memang menawarkan akan menemaniku. Tapi, aku menolaknya dan sekarang aku menyesalinya." Batin Sakura seraya berjalan di bukit belakang sekolah meratapi nasibnya.

Sakura menatap pohon besar itu dari bawah keatas, kemudian ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan akhirnya tersenyum jahil.

Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga membuat ia memanjat pohon itu.

Ia menduduki dahan pohon yang bercabang.

Ia dapat merasakan angin musim gugur membelai wajahnya hingga ia hampir tertidur.

* * *

"SAKURA" teriak pemuda bermata onyx yang dengan sukses membuat Sakura terkejut, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Sakura?"

"Hehe.. aku merasa bosan karena tak ada kerjaan sehingga aku memutuskan untuk naik ke atas pohon ini aja." Jawab Sakura seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Namun, akibat tingkahnya itu, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari pohon itu.

Sasuke merentangkan tangannya mencoba menangkap Sakura.

**BRUKK!!**

Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya perlahan.

Tadinya ia mengira akan terjatuh dengan posisi seperti saat terjatuh di tangga, tetapi diluar dugaan Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya dengan baik sehingga mereka tetap dalam posisi berdiri.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, ia dapat melihat urat-urat kemarahan timbul di kening Sasuke.

"Hehe.. Hampir saja." Kata Sakura tak berdosa.

"APANYA YANG HAMPIR SAJA? KAU ITU HAMPIR SAJA MASUK RUMAH SAKIT TAHU!" teriak Sasuke yang naik darah.

"gomen" Saku menuduk menyesali perbuatannya.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau tak makan saja, sih?"

"Karena tadi pagi aku terburu-buru, aku lupa membawa bekal yang di buatkan oleh Tsunade-obaachan." Jawab Sakura jujur.

"Yaampun, ceroboh sekali dia ini." Batin Sasuke, "Nih, ambil saja bekalku."

"Mmm.. bolehkah? Lalu kau makan apa?"

"Aku tak lapar, ambil saja."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tampak sedang berpikir.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau menganggap serius perkataanku kemarin?"

"Hn?"

"Kau hari ini benar-benar bertindak seperti pengawalku saja, saat jatuh dari tangga, saat jatuh dari pohon, dan saat ini.

Apa sih sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan? Padahal baru saja kemarin kau berniat membunuhku?"

"Aku tak mau membahasnya lagi." Jawab Sasuke dingin, "lagipula memang tugasku untuk melindungimu."

"hah?"

"Aku yang di besarkan oleh keluargamu ini memang di tugaskan untuk melindungimu.

Jadi, aku melindungimu bukan karena perkataanmu kemarin"

Sakura terlihat tercengang mendengarnya,

"Apa ini alasan mengapa Otou-san merahasiakan kehadiran mereka dariku?" batinnya.

"Dari pada itu Sakura, aku tahu ini terdengar lancang, terlebih lagi aku telah berniat untuk membunuhmu.

Namun, entah kenapa aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu.." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, wajahnya menjadi merah padam tapi ia tetap berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

"a..a..ai.. aishiteru"

Suara Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar, tetapi Sakura dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, sangat dekat,

"Aku juga suka Sasuke…" bisiknya,

kemudian ia tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya,

"sebagai teman." Lanjutnya yang dengan berhasil membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut.

_**TING! TONG!**_

"Wah sudah saatnya masuk kelas" ucap Sakura seraya berjalan pelan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"SAKURA." Teriak Sasuke kesal karena merasa telah di permainkan.

"Mmm.." Sakura melihat Sasuke dari sudut ekor matanya,

"sepertinya tanpa kusadari perasaanku padamu sama dengan perasaanmu padaku, Sasuke." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum manis.

* * *

**-THE END-**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang telah membaca fanficku ini hingga selesai..**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika fanfic ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian..**

**Mohon maaf juga jika ceritanya terkesan terburu-buru..**

**Tolong di review, ya..**

**Thx..  
**


End file.
